Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned and the protagonist of The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is also mentioned several times in Grand Theft Auto Online. Luis is a former member of the Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers whose life completely changed after meeting Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, a nightclub entrepreneur and the owner of several nightclubs in Liberty City. Luis became the personal bodyguard and business associate of Tony, as well as his only true friend, with the two of them often looking after each other (although Luis is often the more responsible and laid down out of them). Despite becoming more intrested in partying in Tony's clubs and spending time with him, Luis didn't forget about his old life and often visits his mother or his childhood friends Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas, who are still heavily involved in drug dealing. However, most of the time Luis finds himself looking after Tony and keeping him out of trouble, especially debts to some very dangerous people. Biography Background Childhood Luis is of Dominican descent and was raised on Frankfort Avenue of Northwood in Algonquin, Liberty City. His mother is Adriana Yanira Lopez, his older brother Ernesto Lopez and his younger sister Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. His father was a U.S. Marine who abandoned them while they were young. He was raised by his mother, who also had a notable role in the upbringing of Luis' childhood (and current) best friends, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. He also grew up with Oscar Gomez and Alonso Gomez, Teddy Benavidez and Willy Valerio, older kids by three years, ushered most of the neighborhood kids into drug dealing. During a drug war, Henrique mentions that Luis used to rap while Henrique "laid down" the beat. Henrique claims that Luis was a poor rapper because people used to laugh at him when he would rap. He was also scrawnier in those years, as Armando and Henrique recall. Henrique at one point reflects on the time the three of them had stolen liquor from Principal Fischer's office, and claims that detention in their school was almost as bad as prison. In 2000, when Luis was 17, he was sent to juvenile hall for two years because he shot and injured a teacher who "felt up" his sister. Armando and Henrique remember spending the summer of 1999 with Luis, meaning it happened during their next school year. Curiously, this does not appear on his criminal record. Not long after his release in 2001, he had been arrested again for grand theft auto. This likely coincides with him taking the blame for a crime committed by Armando and Henrique (neither of whom were caught) and going to prison. During this stint, also two years, he went from being very skinny to being quite muscular. He built up his physique through body-building to fight off other inmates to prevent being raped or killed. By this time, his brother and sister had both left Liberty City and started families. As a result, their mother's primary source of income was from Luis. Luis was arrested for a third time in 2003, this time for assault, but avoided prison. This likely coincides with Luis being arrested alongside Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio - the LCPD believed Luis was still involved with Gomez and Valerio for a few years, although the trio had separated by this time. Meeting Gay Tony In 2005, when Luis was 22, his life changed when he accepted a job from nightclub owner "Gay" Tony Prince to be his bodyguard. The duo quickly built mutual "father-son" bonds. Luis cut all remaining ties with his old gang (except Armando and Henrique as friends), and paid his supposed last visit to an illegal cage fighting ring (though he would return). By working for Gay Tony, his life became much more positive, and while he lost respect from old friends who saw him as a yuppie, he was introduced to much more money and glamor. Tony once paid Luis to take helicopter-flying lessons for business purposes (as shown from his Higgins Helitours piloting certificate in his apartment, as well as the Club Management mission with Bruce Spade), and advanced driving lessons. Unfortunately, Tony was in debt to several loan sharks across the city such as Mori Kibbutz and Ancelotti family soldato Rocco Pelosi. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony In 2008, Luis witnessed a bank robbery executed by Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary and Michael Keane (who was killed by Eugene Reaper during the robbery) after going to the bank to collect some money for Tony. Shortly after, Luis arrived at Tony's apartment and met Rocco Pelosi and Uncle Vince, who arrived to collect Tony's debts to Giovanni Ancelotti, and began doing jobs for the former in exchange for Tony's debts, quickly growing a dislike for Rocco. Later, Luis also met wih his mother, helping her with a loan shark that had been giving her problems, and with Armando and Henrique, assisting them on two separate drug deals, both of which ended terribly. He would also help Tony scare a blogger named the Celebinator, so that he would stop posting bad articles about Tony's clubs. Luis would go on to do jobs for both Yusuf Amir, whom he met at Maisonette 9 and offered to financially support Tony in exchange for some favours, and Mori Kibbutz, another one of Tony's loaners. On one hand, Luis quickly befriend Yusuf and helped him steal various vehicles, such as a Buzzard, an APC, and a train wagon, as well as kill two of his associates, Ahmed Khaleel and Tahir Saeed, who secretly plotted to take over Yusuf's business. On the other hand, Luis grew impatient towards Mori's egocentric attitude, as he helped him kill a drug dealer that owed him money and beat him in a Triathlon. Later, Luis helped Mori and his younger brother Brucie, who he constantly bullied, steal three sports cars, after which he succesfully payed all of Tony's tebts to him and stopped working for him, although Luis later befriended Brucie and spoke to him on several more occasions at Masionette 9. After several more jobs for Rocco, Luis learned that Tony and his boyfriend Evan Moss were planning to buy $2,000,000 worth of diamonds from a cook on the Platypus ''ship. He agreed to accompany them, but they were all ambushed by members of The Lost MC biker gang led by Johnny Klebitz. Although Luis managed to kill all bikers pursuing him and Tony, Johnny killed Evan and stole the diamonds, leaving Tony in an even bigger debt towards the Ancelottis. Fortunately, Tony later learned that the diamonds were to be exchanged in a deal at The Libertonian and sent Luis to retrieve them. Luis ambushed the deal between Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz and the Jewish Mob and succesfully retrieved the diamonds, before escaping from the pursuing police in Yusuf's Golden Buzzard. Later, Luis and Tony met Ray Bulgarin at Maisonette 9, whom Luis also began working for, helping him and his right-hand man Timur kill several crooked N.O.O.S.E. agents in an underground parking lot, and later killing Marki Ashvilli, the manager of Liberty City Rampage, after he refused to sell Bulgarin the hockey team. However, Bulgarin eventually learned about Luis and Tony's involvment with the diamons and he betayed and lured Luis into a trap, where he revealed to him that the diamonds originally belonged to him and that he killed The Cook for stealing them from him. Bulgarin then accused Luis and Tony of trying to steal from him and threatened to have them both killed. Although Luis was able to escape the ambush after killing all of Bulgarin's man, he realized that he and Tony had made a mistake when mixing themselves up with him and now the entire Russian Mafia would try to kill them. Luis and Tony's situation would only get worse after Gracie Ancelotti was kdinapped by Niko Bellic on the behalf of an imprisoned Gerald McReary, leading the Ancelottis to threaten Luis and Tony and force them to discover where Gracie was taken. After following Patrick McReary using a helicopte provided by the Ancelottis, the two of them learned where Gracie was held and infomred the Ancelottis, but they would fail to rescue her. Eventually, Niko and Patrick would set up an exchange, with the Ancelottis forcing Luis and Tony to give away the diamonds for Gracie. The exchange went well at first, until Bulgarin showed up and, after claiming that the diamonds were his, ordered his men to kill Niko and Luis and retrieve them. In the ensusing shootout, Luis and Tony escaped with Gracie aboard a speedboat and returned her to the Ancelottis, while Niko and Patrick remained to fight with Bulgarin's men over the diamonds, which eventually led to them falling into a passing garbage truck and be lost forever. Shortly after the failed exchange, Luis recieved a call from Rocco, who asked him to meet him and Vince in Middle Park. Once there, Rocco revealed to Luis that Giovanni Ancelotti had a meeting with Bulgarin to discuss their recent problems and together they came to the conclusion that either Luis or Tony have to die. Rocco suggested to Luis that he would personally kill Tony, so that the Russians and the Ancelottis would leave him and his loved ones alone. However, when Luis met with Tony, Rocco and Vince and Maisonette 9, he changed his mind about killing Tony and shot Vince instead, sparing Rocco due to his made man status. Rocco then fled the club as Bulgarin's men stormed in to kill Luis and Tony, but the former was able to fend them off. Later, Tony prepared to flee Libety City to escape from Bulgarin's wrath, but Luis explained to him that it was time that they faced their problems instead of running away from them. Luis then told Tony to wait for him in the Meadows Park while he was headed to Firefly Island to destroy the Russians' heroin supply. After destroying the heroin and killing all the Russians, Luis was confronted by Timur, who told him that Bulgarin was preparing to flee Libety City aboard his private jet at Francis International Airport. After killing Timur, Luis made his way to the airport and, with the help of Yusuf, who killed all the Russians in his path, arrived just in time to board the plane as it was taking off. After killing Bulgarin, the plane exploded (as Bulgarin was holding a grenade), but Luis was able to parachute himself to safety and arrived in Meadows Park to meet with Tony, who thanked him for "saving" his business. Shortly after, Yusuf arrived and offered to buy Tony's clubs, but he and Luis refused for the moment, opting to keep them a "family business". As the three of them fled the scene, talking about what their future holds, the diamonds were found in a nearby trash can by a homeless war veteran named Jerry Kapowitz, who ran off with them and later sold them for $2,000,000. After the completion of the storyline, Luis can call both Mori, who will reveal that he has had a change of heart after Brucie punched him in the face earlier and decided to join a real Kibbutz, but still refuses to share his money, and his mother, who will tell him that she is proud of him for not causing any more trouble to the family and will try to convince him one last time to go to college. Also, if Luis tries to call Rocco, his voicemail will reveal that he has left Libety City. It is implied that Tony and Luis eventually accepted Yusuf's offer to franchise Maisonette 9 and Hercules and that Tony left Liberty City, as his number is removed from Luis' phone after completion of the storyline. Events after ''The Ballad of Gay Tony Some time before 2018, Tony moved to Los Santos with the intent of opening a succesful nightclub there. Tony makes a return in the After Hours update for GTA Online, where he works with the GTA Online Protagonist to open a new nightclub. However, what happened to Luis is unknown, but a photo of him can be found inside Tony's office at the club, implying that the two of them remained good friends. Sex life Because of his role as a nightclub bouncer, Luis has the opportunity to socialize and even have casual sex with famous, beautiful women. It is mentioned by several people in the game that Luis has a small penis. Whether this is true or not is never confirmed, though Luis becomes angry when it is discussed. Gracie and Daisie both playfully tease Luis about being a closeted homosexual. He had been sexually linked to: * Ms. Adams: 'Luis' 8th grade teacher, who he slept with while he was in her class around age 14. She is possibly his first, as Armando calls Luis "a victim of child abuse." * 'Dani Lupisella: 'Daughter of the Lupisella mafia don, who threatened to "get her daddy to chop my balls off" if or when the relationship ended. During "Blog This!...", Luis tells Gracie Ancelotti, who is interested in him, that he will not date mob daughters because of the experience. * 'Joni: 'A close co-worker of Luis at Maisonette 9, who will sometimes give Luis blowjobs and even sex in the surveillance room and later poke fun at Luis' penis. She is Luis' friend. It is also clear that they have a friends with benefits relationship, but if Luis has sex with a woman in Maisonette 9's bathroom, Joni will scream at him for breaking her heart. * 'Monique: The two were dating beforehand, until Luis was caught sleeping with her roommate. In the mission Boulevard Baby, she had not held a grudge on Luis and hooked up with him all over again. She is caught red-handed by her boyfriend Vic (owner of Bahama Mamas) who was been thought to be out of town. * Monique's roommate: Luis slept with her when he was dating Monique. * Daisie Cash-Cooze: A British socialite living in Liberty City, who once slept with Luis and avoided him afterwards, even though Luis contacted her a few times. She later recruits his help when a famous actor that she cheated on her boyfriend with, Chris Hunt, is about to humiliate her. Although Hunt releases a compromising sex tape to millions of viewers, Daisie happily marries her boyfriend despite the affair. * Poppy Mitchell: 'One of several famous people Luis has had casual sex with. When asked about having sex with celebrities by Cloe Parker (who was drunk and advancing on him), he says it's just like normal sex, except they look at themselves in the mirror. * 'Margot: 'A clingy, mentally unstable ex-girlfriend who Luis dated "over a year ago" in early 2007. She attempts to commit suicide twice over Luis. The first time she fails, she uses painkillers and sleeping pills (Luis drives her to the hospital on time), and then a second time she succeeds as she jumps from a two to three story pier and dies. Luis disperses the area after attracting unwanted attention from nearby pedestrians who believed he pushed her. * 'Carmen Ortiz: 'A Bohan woman that Luis was involved with in 2007 and calls "nasty". Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas were also involved with her, the former still dating her. In an eerie coincidence, she is a potential girlfriend for Niko Bellic in the original game. * 'Kay Hartman: Luis has sex with Kay Hartman in the Maisonette 9 bathroom in "Boulevard Baby". * In a similar fashion, The player has the opportunity to dance and have sex with random women at Maisonette 9. Murders Committed * Frickie Van Hardenburg - Murdered when his yacht was destroyed. * Tahir Saaed - Murdered for tipping off the police in an attempt to get Yusuf out of the picture. * Ahmed Khaleel - Murdered for tipping off the police in an attempt to get Yusuf out of the picture. * Jack Duffy - Murdered on orders of Rocco Pelosi. * Mel Toblowsky - Murdered on orders of Rocco Pelosi. * Vic Manzano - Murdered for assaulting Monique and attempting to kill Luis. * Chase Point Dealer - Murdered on orders of Mori Kibbutz. * Mori Green - Murdered in order to retrieve the diamonds. * Marki Ashvilli - Murdered on orders of Ray Bulgarin. * Uncle Vince - Murdered to intimidate Rocco, and to rescue Tony. * Timur - Murdered for threatening the lives of him and Tony. * Ray Bulgarin - Murdered for threatening and attempting to kill him and Tony. Optional Murders * Mr. Santo - If Luis does not take a dive in Momma's Boy, Santo will try to kill Luis, and he must be killed. * Union Official - Can be killed during Practice Swing, although it has no effect on the mission. Heinous crimes committed by Luis * Escaping a botched drug deal with Armando and Henrique. * Overseeing a heroin shipment with Armando and Henrique. * Stealing a Buzzard from Frickie Van Hardenburg. * Stealing an APC from the LCPD. * Using remote explosives to destroy a crane, a subway train & a private jet. * Stealing an out-of-service LTA subway car. LCPD Database record |} Physical appearance Luis is a muscular Afro-Latino man in his mid-twenties. He has brown eyes, black hair, a moustache and stubble on his chin. He wears an earring in his left ear and has a tattoo of his own name on the right side of his neck. His default outfit is a black and white letterman jacket with blue jeans and white tennis shoes (black in GTA IV and TLaD), while he wears a suit with an earpiece while on club business. His artwork depicts him wearing a necklace and a wristwatch on his left wrist, though these do not appear with any of his outfits. He speaks with a (which is much thicker in GTA IV and TLaD than it is in TBoGT) and often integrates Spanish into his speech. Before he went to prison he was much scrawnier, but the harsh prison lifestyle forced him to build up his body. Personality Luis is a relatively reserved character, as he rarely demonstrates his emotions or feelings. Despite this, Luis does care for his mother and friends as he was visually struggling to restrain his anger toward Mr. Santo because of his threatening behaviour towards his mother. Luis is very sarcastic and unafraid to stand up to people if he deems it necessary. His reserved, level-headed personality makes him a perfect foil to the flamboyant, impulsive Tony. Luis also shows clear disdain for the "street" lifestyle that landed him in prison, and criticises Armando and Henrique for still living it and advises them to get legitimate jobs. Despite this, he still helps out his old friends with drug deals and they repay him with vehicles and weapons. He also shows clear signs of bitterness for the time he spent in prison, though this is mainly due to having to fight off other inmates. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Three Leaf Clover * Museum Piece * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend ;The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector's Item * End Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Gallery LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3.jpg LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg Luis-Lopez-tbogt-34.jpg Luis on the assault.jpg LuisFernandoLopez-GTAIV.jpg|Luis in GTA IV. Hard Core Bouncer.jpg Luis and the stash.jpg EL train jack.jpg Luislopez-GTAIV-at thebank.jpg|Luis witnessing the robbery. Luis nightlife.png|A picture of Luis on Tony's desk in GTA Online (After Hours DLC). Character trailer Trivia *Luis is one of three protagonists who kills another protagonist's enemy, the others being Niko Bellic and Michael De Santa. Luis kills Niko's antagonist Ray Bulgarin, Niko kills Johnny's antagonist Ray Boccino, and Michael De Santa kills Rocco Pelosi in GTA V, who is one of Luis' enemies in TBoGT. *Luis' favorite radio stations appear to be San Juan Sounds and RamJam FM. *In Grand Theft Auto V, if the player heads to Jimmy's room in Michael's house, they will find a magazine called Residue, which features Luis on the front cover. *Luis is mentioned in the GTA IV and GTA EFLC in-game website Youvebeencelebinated.com, with The Celebinator describing him as "Tony Prince's rent boy princess". Navigation de:Luis Fernando Lopez es:Luis López fi:Luis Fernando Lopez fr:Luis Fernando Lopez hu:Luis Fernando Lopez nl:Luis Fernando Lopez pl:Luis Lopez pt:Luis Lopez ro:Luis Fernando Lopez ru:Луис Фернандо Лопес Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Category:Gangsters Category:Northwood Dominican drug dealers